Winx story different season 2
by Darkarsgirlfriendbloom
Summary: What if Sky didn't save Bloom in the end of 2. season?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1- END OF 2. SEASON

The last time Sky had been at Shadow Haunt, he had never actually been inside the castle, but he could tell within the first minute that he was inside that it wasn't a place he would like to visit again. Using Timmy's thermal imaging detector, they travelled through the hallways after the fairies. Luckily, they didn't run into any more shadow monsters, but at one stage they did stumble across Codatorta, Ms. Faragonda and Professor Griffin fighting yet another big, scary monster that was supposed to be extinct. Under Codatorta's instructions, the boys left the teachers to deal with the monsters and went to catch up with the Winx Club who had gone with the Pixie Elders to try and get into the Realm of Realix.

"If Lord Darkar's got all the pieces of the Codex, then how the hell are we supposed to get inside?" Brandon asked as they ran.

"I'm sure they've worked something out," Sky replied, not slowing his pace.

"Tecna!" Timmy called, running up to her and pulling her into a tight hug. Behind him, he sensed the rest of his squad come to a stop. "It's so good to see you."

"Let's save the reunion for later," Sky suggested, eager to find Bloom and finish off Lord Darkar. "We have to go find the others."

The rest of them followed after him at a run, and it wasn't long until they managed to find Lord Darkar's throne room, and waiting for them there was Musa and Flora.

"Helia," Flora greeted with a relieved smile, slipping her hand into his when he approached her and gave it a quick squeeze. Riven and Musa simply regarded each other from a far, and Musa silently nodded her head, signalling that she was unharmed. Once that was out of the way, they were able to focus on the situation at hand. "Lord Darkar's already combined the Codex and entered Realix."

"And Bloom?" Sky asked desperately.

"He must have taken her with him."

"So how do _we_ get inside?" Brandon asked, putting his hands on his hips. After all, it wasn't as if they had another spare Codex floating around.

"That where we come in," a small voice full of authority told them, and for the first time, the boys noticed four new pixies had joined the fairies. Athena, the Pixie Elder of Red Fountain and Ninfea, Queen and Pixie Elder of Pixie Village they knew, but joining them was two new pixies, but at one glance, the boys knew who they were; Discorda, Pixie Elder of Cloud Tower and Concorda, Pixie Elder of Alfea. It had been Concorda who had spoken, and one look at her outfit told the boys which school she belonged to.

"We've used these ancient artefacts to open a portal to the Realm of Realix," Discorda informed them, gesturing to a glowing portal that they surrounded.

"Stella and Layla have already gone inside to face Lord Darkar, who has turned Bloom's heart to darkness," Athena told them, giving Sky a sympathetic and apologetic look.

"You must go in after them. Lord Darkar must be stopped," Ninfea said as she and the other Pixie Elders pulled on the edges of the portal, making it large enough for the humans to pass through. "We will stay here and keep the portal open. Now hurry."

"Right," Brandon nodded, but things suddenly became more urgent for him when he heard a familiar scream. "Stella!"

The second Brandon landed on the other side of the portal in the Realm of Realix, the first thing he saw was his beloved Stella who was stuck to the ground by some kind of brown, oozy sludge. Brandon assumed Layla was in some kind of simular state, but at the moment, the only thing he could focus on was his girlfriend.

"Now I'll finish you off," Darkar snarled, making Stella scream again, and that triggered Brandon into action.

"Back off!" Brandon shouted, "I said _back off_!"

With a disgusted look, Lord Darkar levitated himself into the air as he watched the rest of the teenagers enter the Realm of Realix through the portal. Where they landed was the ruins of what looked to be a temple, but now the realm had fallen into such disrepair that all that remained was half collapsed stone structure surrounded by cloud. "This is ridiculous!" he growled. "This is not some kind of prep school mixer!"

"Give it up Darkar," Sky spat, glaring at the creep who kidnapped his girlfriend. "We're going to put an end to this!"

"The only thing that's going to get put to an end is you!" Darkar shouted, hurling a powerful spell in their direction. Musa and Flora managed to side step it, but the rest where hit with a violet coloured spell that intensified the gravity being forced down on them. Floored by the sudden weight, the group fell to the ground alongside the still trapped Stella and Layla, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't lift even one finger under the increased gravity.

"There's some kind of spell on me," Sky grunted, struggling to move. "I can't get up."

"Don't bother. I'll finish you off right where you are," Darkar grinned.

"No matter what you throw at us, we're going to save Bloom!"

"Save her? You make it sound like she doesn't want be here," Darkar almost purred, before turning to regard his new main girl. "Bloom, my dear, what is it that you want?"

"The Ultimate Power!" Bloom screamed. She was floating above the top of a pyramid-like altar, her hands raised above her head as she tried to gather the power. She was in her winx form, but it was not the outfit the boys were used to seeing. Her clothes and boots – which was usually a soft shade of pale blue – was now deepest black. Her wings now had an evil look about them, and her eyes had transformed from their beautiful shade of blue that Sky adored so much, to a wicked gold with cat-like pupils.

"Bloom!" Sky tried, but Bloom was too far into darkness to even hear his voice, let alone recognise it.

"You're not going to get away with this, Darkar!" Musa shouted, her body visibly shaking in rage.

"Oh, I think I am, and I highly doubt that a group of high school students are going to stop me!" Darkar growled, hurling another attack at the defenceless teens trapped on the ground. But Flora and Musa weren't about the let the Lord of Shadow Haunt hurt any more of their friends.

"_Deflectus!_" Musa shouted as she and Flora jumped in front of the attack to block it before it hit their friends. It held for a second, but then Flora's magic failed against the darkness of the Shadow Phoenix and her shield faulted, resulting in her bearing the bulk of Lord Darkar's attack.

"Ah! Flora!" Helia shouted as he watched her collapse onto the ground. He strained against the incredible weight bearing down on him to try to get to her, but he just couldn't move. His heart poured as he was forced to watch her lie lifelessly on the ground just a few feet away from him. He just felt so helpless. Flora stirred slightly and her green eyes fluttered open as she sought out his face.

"'I'm okay," she whispered before coughing feebly, but in actual fact, Lord Darkar's attack had drained her of most her energy. It was an effort for her to just remain conscious and keep breathing, so there was no way she'd be able to help rescue Bloom anymore.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Darkar," Musa growled, glaring at the Shadow Phoenix murderously.

"How are you going to do that when you don't exist anymore?" Lord Darkar asked her, conjuring up another of his dark spells and hurling it at her. Not expecting to find herself in the path of the most powerful spell she had ever encountered, Musa froze like a deer in headlights. Panic took over her mind to the point that even the idea of putting up a shield to protect herself never even occurred to her and all Musa could do was scream.

I don't know what exactly happened now, so I'll skip to trix.

Lord Darkar paused for a second, and then placed the voice. "Is that you Icy?"

It was Icy, but at the same time, it was not. A figure emerged from the portal, and it was like nothing any of them had ever seen before. It was human, but it was black like a silhouette and surrounded by an aura of purple, crimson and icy blue light. On her arms were Darcy and Stormy's gloomix's, and around her neck was the gloomix that belonged to Icy. Her hair was done up in pig tails that almost reached the floor, and when she spoke, her voice was a combination and overlap of the three Trix sisters. "Nobody uses us!"

"What do you want?" Lord Darkar demanded, not trouble at all by their sudden arrival.

"We want the Ultimate Power, just like you!" the Trix screamed. Instead of replying, Lord Darkar simply threw a spell at them, but the Trix easily teleported themselves away from the attack and reappeared behind him. "Ha!"

With a blast of cold air, the Trix attacked their former master from behind, encasing him in a block of ice. Lord Darkar's entombment was short lived, however, and with a blast of dark flames, he smashed his way out of the ice.

"So, do you think she has a chance?" Layla asked after she had flicked the last of the sludge off her. Although she was now free, the sludge had drained her and Stella of their energy, making them too weak to even consider going up against Lord Darkar. All their chances now lay, oddly enough, with the Trix.

"Maybe," Tecna shrugged. The Trix weren't the most dangerous witches in the universe for nothing, after all. "But it's small."

"Five percent?" Timmy estimated off the top of his head.

"As long as she's distracting Darkar, she's buying us time to try and figure this out," Stella pointed out, looking over at Bloom who was still summoning the energy to call upon the Ultimate Power.

"What do we do if she actually beats him?" Flora asked.

But even that was not a good scenario, as Tecna pointed out. "If either of them gains complete control of the Ultimate Power there will be no way to stop them."

"So either way, we're screwed," Brandon finally said out loud, watched the Trix try to tie Lord Darkar up with their pigtails, but their hold on his was short lived. The Trix persisted though, and the fight continued.

"All you ever did was sit around and give us orders!" the Trix raged as their fight with Lord Darkar continued. So far, Lord Darkar had been able to survive anything that the Trix had thrown at him, but the Trix were persistent – bless their little souls – and weren't about to give up. "Well guess what; we're now the boss of you!"

With a wicked sounding crack, the Trix blasted another hex at the Shadow Phoenix, but despite all their efforts, they didn't even make a dint in his armour. With an evil hiss, Lord Darkar began to summon up a terribly dark attack to counter the witches efforts, when Bloom suddenly let out a delighted, animal-like growl, which was just the signal Lord Darkar had been waiting for. "It's time to give us the Ultimate Power!" she screamed, her golden eyes burning with malicious intent.

"No Bloom!" Sky shouted, but she couldn't even hear him. "No!"

"I'll take that Bloom," the Trix told her, flying towards the dark fairy.

"No you won't," Darkar objected, blasting them from behind and sending them crashing into a pillar with terrible force. Knocked out cold, the Trix dropped to the ground in their combined state, and there they stayed for the rest of the battle. "No one's the boss of me!"

With a delighted growl, Bloom summoned the Ultimate Power. It burned between her hands in a bright purple and red light, and everyone who was still conscious could feel its power pulsate.

"Wait for me, my dear," Lord Darkar grinned, transforming into his Shadow Phoenix form and flying up to his position behind Bloom, officially joining the powers of darkness and light. "Let's do it."

"Bloom! No!" Sky shouted, but she still didn't hear him. Sky's chest constricted as he watched his girlfriend get used by Lord Darkar for his own twisted purposes. He knew that this was never what Bloom had wanted. She was a good person. She had risked so much in the past for others and now, when she needed help the most there was no one there that could help her. She had saved the Realm of Magix from the Army of Decay the year before. She had braved Shadow Haunt to help rescue the pixies. And she had saved Sky when Icy had spelled him into a hundred year sleep, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let that debt be unpaid.

"The power is ours!" Lord Darkar cheered loudly. After years of planning and waiting, his dreams were finally being realised. He had spent decades torturing that cloud spirit to do his bidding. He had waited years for the heir to the throne of Sparx to realise her power and master it. And now, after all this time, the Ultimate Power was his.

"No!" Stella and Flora both screamed in unison, refusing to believe that this was how it was going to end.

"And now, Bloom will hand it over to me and I will rule all the realms!"

"Sky," Lockette begged, her little voice wavering, but Sky knew what she was asking him. He was the only one who could turn her back to the fairy that she once was. He was the only one who could reach her heart and connect her back to her true self. Only he could do it.

The question was, just how was he going to do that?

"If I can talk to her, maybe she'll listen and I can reach beyond the spell," Sky suggested. It was a long shot, but at the moment it was the only option open to them. Forcing himself onto his feet, Sky stood up and stumbled towards her. Lord Darkar's spell was still weighing heavily on him, but he endured the pain and pressure until he was standing directly in front of his girlfriend at the foot of the altar.

"Sky?" Brandon called, but Sky ignored him. All his attention was fixed on his girlfriend.

"What are you going to do? Ask her to the prom?" Lord Darkar taunted. "Sorry, she's busy."

"Bloom," Sky called, but again she didn't respond to his voice. Her mind was focused on the Ultimate Power.

"Wait Bloom, try to listen to my voice," Sky begged. "It's me, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? I'm finnaly free, and you think you can just come and take me away?" Bloom replied sarcastically. " Never. "

"Bloom, please, Darkar put spell on you. You are not evil, and he isn't your master. "

Bloom: "That is nothing of your bussines, and yes he is. "

Sky: "Bloom…"

"Enough of this! Bloom is mine, forever!" Darkar said. "Give me the power, Bloom, now"

"Yes, master."

Sky falled, he can't longer withstand Darkar's spell.

Layla: "O, no."

In that moment, Bloom starts to shine and de-transform, but not because of Sky.

Darkar: "Mwahahaha. Ultimate power is mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all who rewiev. It's good to know that someone like your story. I almost forgot to tell you something. Oritel and Miriam are alive in this story. And I don't know all names so I will invent those which I don't know. Same for attacks.

CHAPTER 2- CAPTURED!

Sky falled, he can't longer withstand Darkar's spell.

Layla: "O, no."

In that moment, Bloom starts to shine and de-transform, but not because of Sky.

Darkar: "Mwahahaha. Ultimate power is mine!"

Flora: "What now, girls?"

Musa: "Lockette, you are Bloom's pixie, maybe you can do something. And we can try to kill Darkar."

Brandon: "Are you crazy? We have no chance! "

Bloom: "My lord, what with them? "

Darkar: "Shadow monsters, bring them to dungeons. "

Stella: "Not so fast! Solar blast! " (fired at Darkar)

Bloom: "Dragon shield! "

Darkar: " Well done, Bloom. "

Bloom: " Thank you, my lord. "

Flora: "Flower power! "

Tecna: " Tecno shock! "

Stella: "Sun beam! "

Layla: "Morfix blast, full power! "

Musa: "Sound wave! "

But Darkar easily blocked them.

Darkar: "Shadowfire attack! " (fired at all girls, boys and pixies)

They become exhausted from attack.

Darkar: " Surrender Winx, you have no chance. "

Musa: " Never! "

Darkar: " Your choice. "

Then monsters take them and bring them to dungeons

Darkar: " Come, Bloom. "

They exit Relix realm and Darkar close the portal.

Bloom: "Master, when will battle begin? "

Darkar: "Soon, but first they need to know what happened. Now go rest. "

Bloom bowed: "Yes, my lord. "

Darkar: "Keborg! Show Bloom where is her room. "

When they go away, he called Avalon.

Avalon (kneel before him): "You called me, master? "

Darkar: "Go to Alfea and tell Faragonda what happened, and to inform others. And tell them I'll attack on Thursday whether they're ready or not. " (It's Monday now, if someone want to know)

Avalon disappear.

Darkar: "Mwahahahahaha! Soon I will rule the world! "

Meanwhile in dungeon 

Flora: "Girls, I'm getting weaker every minute. What's happening? "

Stella: "Me too. "

Timmy: "I think that's because you two have powers of nature and sun, and there is lack of it."

Brandon: "Hold on Stella, you'll survive it, I know. "

Helia: "We will all survive, escape and teach Darkar to not mess with us. "

Chatta: "Yeah! "

Tecna: "But how? "

In Alfea, Faragonda's office

Faragonda: "Where are they? Last time it took them less time to come back. "

Griselda: "Maybe they're trying to convert Bloom back. "

Avalon: "Hello, ladies. "

Faragonda: "Go away. You are not welcome here. "

Avalon: "I have message. Those pathetic pixies failed to save Bloom, and they're captured. And you have until Thursday to ready for battle. "

He go back to Shadowhaunt

Faragonda: "O, no. Griselda, can you inform Saladin and Griffin? I will inform their parents. "

Griselda: "Okay. "

When all parents and some other kings and queens arrive

Oritel (Bloom's dad): Hello Faragonda. Its good to see you again.

Faragonda: Don't be so happy. I have bad news.

Niobe (Layla's mum): What's wrong?

Faragonda: You know what happened with Bloom?

Eric (Flora's dad): Yes, and Winx and boys went to save her.

Faragonda: They failed to save her, Darkar have Ultimate power, they're captured and we have until Thursday to be ready for battle.

That leave all in room shocked

Miriam (Bloom's mum): My little daughter (crying)

Nancy and Leon (Tecna's parents): Tecna...

Erendor (Sky's dad): What we wait? Let's start prepare for battle!

All of them went home, but nobody knows that Darkar and his new minion (Dark Bloom, of course, if you think it's someone else, you are wrong LOL) are watching whole meeting through magic ball. Darkar is sitting on his throne and Bloom is sitting near his feet, with her head is his lap.

Darkar: "Fools! They think they have chance against me! Mwahahaha! "

Bloom (turn head to look at him): "Actually, they can have, under one condition. "

Darkar: "And what condition will that be? "

Bloom: "If I turn against you and free Winx and boys, good side can win. "

Darkar (confident): "But you will not do that. You will not betray your master, or maybe you will, hm? "

Bloom: "Never, my lord. "

Darkar: "Good girl. (pat her on head) My little puppet. "

Bloom practically purred. She hear in his voice that he believes her and that he knows she is his, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all who rewiev and sorry for mistakes. I'll try to do better in future.

-Thoughts-

"Talking"

Carmen is my OC. She has power of air, she is from Andros, and she's 16. She has long black wavy hair and brown eyes. Her Winx outfit is same as Stella's except its silver with white wings.

CHAPTER 3- CARMEN

Bloom's POV

-It is about 4 p.m., Tuesday. I am so impatient. In little less than 2 days battle will begin, and all those fools will see what happened to those who stood against my master. But what I will do 2 days? It's already sooo boring. Maybe Darkar will allow me to free 1 fairy and fight with her.- Knock! Knock! "Come in! " I said. -Great, it's just Avalon- I thought. My dissapointment is obviously clear, because he starts to laugh at expression of my face. "Darkar send me for you. He wants you to come in throne room. " he said. -Finally something to do!- I transformed and fly to throne room. But except my master, there is new girl. -Who is, in the name of everything, she?- I was about to ask, when my master starts speak. "Bloom, this is Carmen. She is fairy of air, and she'll help you on your mission." "I don't need help, especially not from some stupid fairy!" I almost yelled. "Don't speak with me in that tone! And don't dare to disobey me!" He is angry now, I see it. I felt so embarrassed "Yes, master. It won't happen again." "Better for you. Now, about your mission. Carmen, do you know about Alfea's secret library and Concorda? " "Yes, master." she replied. "Good. Your mission is to steal her. Without alerting somebody, if it's possible." "To steal what? Library or pixie?" -Is she stupid? -I thought. Darkar obviously thinks same, because he just glared at her and said nothing. "Now go." he ordered. I started to fly. "Hey, wait for me! Carmen magic Winx!" She transformed and we start fly to Alfea.

Carmen's POV

-What I did wrong? I just asked simple question. Why no one answer me?- "Bloom, what we need to steal? Library or Concorda? " I asked her. But she don't answer. -When we come back, she'll hear me. I'll tell Darkar how she was rude with me.-

Bloom's POV

-That girl is really getting on my nerves. If she continue to be that stupid, we'll fail. I'll fail, and worse, I'll lose Darkar's trust. I'll become like those stupid Trix. No one and nothing. Just another ! What I'm thinking! I must not fail! I'll capture that pixie and bring her to my master, whatever it costs.- "Bloom, why you don't answer me? " Carmen asked. "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! " I yelled at her angrily. -We're in front of secret library! Yes!-I opened doors and enter. "Hi, Concorda." I said. "Um, hi, Bloom. What happened to you? And who is she (pointed at Carmen)? "She asked. "I'm not just Bloom, I'm Dark Bloom now. And she's just another fairy. Fire ball!" I attacked her. Carmen just stood and stare at library. Concorda fell to floor. "What do you want with me? " She asked with fear. "Me? Nothing. Darkar wants you. " I answer her. I create ball of fire around her and teleport her, Carmen and myself to Shadowhaunt. "My lord, we captured pixie!" Carmen yelled, happy. "No, you just stand there and did absolutely nothing. " I said. - I won't allow her to talk about something she didn't do.- "No, YOU just stand and didn't do anything! " "Silence, you two. Avalon, bring Concorda to dungeon with other pixies."Darkar said. Avalon take Concorda and go away. "Carmen, I expected better from you. You dissapoint me. " "But, master, I captured pixie! Bloom is liar! " -What? When we go in our rooms, she'll hear me. Me, lie to Darkar? No way!- "No she is not. You are." She just stared at him. "I was watching you whole time. " He said. Carmen's face now have funny colors. He turned attention to me. "Bloom" "My lord?" I asked. My voice is full of loyalty, obedience and blind trust to him. And I think he heard it. "Kill Carmen. " He order me. "Dragon fury! " I shouted. She fell to ground, immediately died. "You did great with Concorda. " He said to me. -I am so happy. He believed to me, not to Carmen. And I won't do anything to lose his trust.- "I know you won't." -What? Can he read my mind or what?- I am totally confused now. He just smirked. "Go to your room." I bowed and left.

…Later on Tuesday

Musa's POV

"Guys, what do you think, what are Darkar and Bloom doing?" I asked. "Avalon said battle will be on Thursday, so probably they're preparing." Answered Helia. "What he will do with us? " Flora asked fearfully. -She and Stella are in worse state than Layla and me, because of their powers. I don't think they will survive. And poor pixies. Boys are good, with those the circumstances.- "Hello, everyone." - O, no, what he wants now?- "What do you want, Darkar? " Asked Brandon. "You are not welcome here. Go away! " Layla said. -She'll just throw herself in more danger by speaking with Darkar in that way!- "Did you forget Shadowhaunt is mine? I can go wherever I want. " Darkar said, smirking. "What have you done to Bloom?" Sky nearly shouted, worried for her. " She is fine. Better worry about yourself. " He left. "I want to go home. " Amore cried. "We all want it. " Said Riven. "Hey, do you know song Nobody's home? Amore remind me of it. " I said. "No. Can you sing it to us? " Tecna. "Of course. " I started to sing:

Well, I couldn't tell you  
>Why she felt that way<br>She felt it every day

And I couldn't help her  
>I just watched her make<br>The same mistakes again

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
>Too many, too many problems<br>Don't know where she belongs  
>Where she belongs<p>

She wants to go home  
>But nobody's home<br>That's where she lies  
>Broken inside<p>

With no place to go  
>No place to go<br>To dry her eyes  
>Broken inside<p>

Then, I heard someone start to sing with me. "Bloom! " Sky yelled. But she don't say anything, just finish song while she has closed eyes. "Huh, girls? Is it just me, or Bloom is in blue? " Stella asked. Bloom open her eyes, and they're blue too! Lockette flew as near as she could "Bloom, you're normal! " She screamed happily.

Darkar's POV (He is watching Winx and others since Musa starts singing)

-What? How she turned back? It's just stupid song!- I heard Lockette's happines when they realized Bloom is normal. Great, now I'll have to turn her to dark side again. But then she said something what shocked them all, and me too.

OMG, what does Bloom said? You'll see in next chapter! If someone have suggestions, rewiev.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all who review. Did you notice little mistake in previous chapter? I accidentaly deleted word. „**No one and nothing. Just another minion. No! What I'm thinking!" **

RavenBloom: I know. Please, tell me how? And what to do then?

CHAPTER 4- TOO MANY BAD NEWS

Darkar's POV (He is watching Winx and others since Musa starts singing)

-What? How she turned back? It's just stupid song!- I heard Lockette's happines when they realized Bloom is normal. Great, now I'll have to turn her to dark side again. But then she said something what shocked them all, and me too.

Sky's POV

-I can't believe it! Bloom is free!- I heard others shouting happily. "Uh, I don't want to interrupt, but I think it will be better to escape while we have chance. " Concorda said. "Yeah, you're right. Bloom, can you free us? " Flora asked. "Yes, I think I can. " She said. -I don't understand. Her voice is so cold.- "But I won't. "It shocked all of us. "What? " "Why? " "Why not, Bloom? " "Why should I? " She asked. "Because we're your friends. " Timmy said. "No, you aren't. You're my enemies. "

Bloom's POV

-Friends? Pfff.- They're confused now. "Bloom, what are you talking about? " Tecna asked. "I thought she broke spell. " Tune said, confused. "Yes, I did." I said. "Does it mean I can't be on Darkar's side? " "Bloom, don't do it. He just uses you. " Sky pleaded. - He and his stupidity. I leave them and start to walk to throne room. Darkar will probably want explanation. I was angry on Winx and boys. What they think? I can be on Darkar's side if I want. Who are they to stop me?- I enter throne room. By the look of Darkar's face,he was watching and he already knows. -What he'll do now? I can just hope he won't abandon me. If he do that, I am totally alone. I am scared. But, what matter if I'm normal now? I still want same- be his forever.- I kneel before him. "So, you find a way to broke my spell? " He asked. I just nodded. "But I still want to be on your side. " "And you will be- as Dark Bloom. " He said. "But…" I tried to say something, but he interrupt me. "You think I'm stupid? I won't risk to be betrayed. " He starts chanting some spell. " Power iluntasuna, eraldatu neska hau batean iluntasuna izaki. Harrapatuta, bere bihotza eta behartzen nau eta nahi bakarrik me love, bere. Bere free borondate harrapatzen eta me aurkeztu." (Power of darkness, transform this girl into a creature of darkness. Capture her heart and compel her to love me and wants only me. Capture her free will and submit to me.) I felt darkness tried to take over me, and I just let it go. I don't have enough strength to fight it, and I don't want. Last what I heard before I collapsed is Darkar laughing like maniac.

Darkar's POV

- And now, I just need to wait until she wakes up.- " Avalon! " I called him. He comes imediatelly and bowed. "You call me, my lord? " He saw Bloom laying on ground. "What happened to her? " "It's nothing of your bussines. Bring her in her room and stay until she wakes up. " He take her and left. -Now, Sky, you will see what becomes of your precious Bloom.- I laughed.

Stella's POV

- When will that stupid battle begin? I'm growing weaker and weaker without sun. And Flora too.- Last 15 minutes Helia and Timmy are trying to open the doors of our cell. "Do someone have hairpin or something like that? " Asked Helia. "I have. " Lockette gives him her hairpin. Few more minutes passed. "Yes! We did it! " Timmy screamed and open doors. Helia, Timmy you're geniuses! Layla screamed happily. "Lets go teach Darkar few lessons! " Digit said. "And find Bloom! " Sky added. We went in Darkar's throne room.

Sky's POV

When we came in throne room, I started to look around for Bloom "Bloom isn't here, if you're searching for her" Darkar said. - I wanted to wipe this smile off of his face.- "Don't do anything stupid, Sky, please. " Brandon whispered. "Where is she and what have you done to her? " Musa asked. "She's sleeping. Shadow monsters, capture them! " Darkar said. We are too weak to fight and they easily capture us. Then, Avalon come. "Master, she is waking up! " "Good. Bring her here. " Avalon left. "Now you will see what happened to her. "

Bloom's POV

- Hmpf. What happened? Where am I? -I looked around. -Okay, no need to panic. It's just my room in Shadowhaunt.- "Good morning, Bloom. " "Avalon. " I said. "What happened? You collapsed and I bring you here. Are you okay now? " "Yes, I think I am. " " Good. If you don't have something against it, I suggest you to go to Darkar. " "Okay. " I left. When I came in throne room, everyone's attention turned to me. - What are they doing here?- I thought when I saw Winx and boys. "See? I told you she's okay. " My master said, laughing. "No, she isn't, she's under spell. " Flora said. "This is not good. " Amore said. "What's wrong? " Sky asked, worriedly. "Bloom is in love with Darkar. " Amore said.

Flora's POV

-She is what? No, it's not true, Amore is just joking, right?- "Impossible. " Sky said, shocked. "You are joking, Amore, right? " He asked with fear. "No, I don't. " She answered. "Why would she joke about that? " Asked Layla. Then Darkar ordered his monsters to bring us to dungeon, and we didn't get chance to talk with Bloom.

Bloom's POV

-Stupid pixie! Why she said it? Yes, she is right, but how will Darkar react on this?- "Is it true? " He asked me. -He don't seem angry, but who knows.- "Yes, my lord. " I answered. Please, don't abandon me. " I'm crying now. "Why would I do that? You didn't do anything wrong. " He said. "You don't need to be ashamed because you love me. " I stopped crying and look at him. -He look so beautiful. But I know I have no chance with him. Why would someone who can have any girl in world choose me?- "Bloom" He lifted my chin just enough to look me in eyes. - I gasped in awe. He look like God, my God, my everything.- "Promise me something. " "Anything, master. " I said breathlessly. "Be mine, and mine alone, forever. And never disobey me. " "I promise, my lord. " "Good girl. " He said. "I love you, Bloom. " "I love you too. " I answered. He came closer and…

And what? Wait for next chapter if you want to know. Who said Darkar can't love someone? Do you think he really love Bloom? Well, I'll tell you. NO, he don't love her. He'll just use her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all who review. theresa fan: Hey! That's supposed to stay secret until this chapter. Like it was hard to assume. ;)

You know how Darkar can turn in phoenix form? In this story, he can also turn in human form and everyone know it. In his human form he look about 25 years old. He have short black hair and half-shiny red eyes.

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY FOR M RATING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

CHAPTER 5- DARKAR AND BLOOM

Still Bloom's POV

"Promise me something. " "Anything, master. " I said breathlessly. "Be mine, and mine alone, forever. And never disobey me. " "I promise, my lord. " "Good girl. " He said. "I love you, Bloom. " "I love you too. " I answered. He came closer and kiss me. -It feel so great, I almost think it was dream. Where was he whole time while I've been with Sky?- I kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around my waist and put other on back of my head, forcing me to be close to him and respond to his kisses. -Like I will try to escape if he let me. You think so.- I moan in pleasure. -I feel like whole world fade away, leaving just him.- But it lasted too short. Darkar moved away from me. I sighed in protest, but don't came closer. -If he say that's it, then that's it. I will never disobey him.- He look at me like he wait for me to say something. -But what?-

Darkar's POV

I smirked when I saw look on her face. She wants me. -It's so easy to manipulate her. Soon she will be willing to do everything just to stay near me few more seconds, let alone something more.- "Bloom, do you want me? In the physical sense? " I asked. She just stared at me, unsure which answer I want hear. "Tell me truth. " I said. "Yes, master. " She said blushing.

Bloom's POV

-What he will do now? He didn't abandon me when I admitted that I love him, but now?- "Then you won't have something against to prove it? " He said. - Did he really wants to say what I think he wants to say, or what?- He chuckled when he see my face. "What, you change your mind? " "Never. " I said. And I really mean it. I want him and I love him, and nothing can change that. He grab my hand and teleport us to my room. I lay on bed. He transformed in his human form and laid on me. He start kissing me and I kiss him back so wantingly. (is that even a word? I don't know how to say it in other way) He put his hand on my breech while squeezing my breast with other. I let soft moan. -It feels so great.- "Bloom" He whispered. He kissed me with more force, asking entrance, which I gratefully gave. - This must be dream. Reality is never happy, and I am happy now.- I thought when he start explore my mouth with his tongue. I can't stop moaning with pleasure. He moved his hands over my whole body. - O. My. God.- Then he stopped and move away. "You know, it'll be easier if you don't have clothes. " Darkar said. He don't say it like command, but I quickly undress myself. I lay back with only underpants on me. He just look at me few seconds, and he seems pleased with me. Then he kissed me again and put his arms around my waist, and I feel desire growing in me unbearable. -I can't withstand it anymore! Why he torture me like that?- "Take me. " I pleaded with so much desire in my voice. "Please, master, take me. " He moved his hand to my neck, smirking when he sensed my heartbeats. -He can suppress me so easily if he want now. But I don't care. It'll be better to die from him than someone else.- He turned me on my back, undress himself, and laid right from me. -Where was my mind all this years? I've been with most stupid and most ugly boy ever. Darkar is hundred times better and more beautiful than Sky.- He placed his hand on inner side of my lower right leg and slowly moved it up. I spread my legs, and it seems exactly what he want. He start touch my cunt. ( I hope its right word) "My lord. " I half screamed, half moaned in pure pleasure. After few moments he removed his hand and kiss me with tongue in my mouth. And again moved his hands over my body. And of course I responded with pleasure. But after few minutes, he stopped with everything, get up from bed and turned in his normal form. I just stared at him, wanting him to come back and continue. "I think that will be enough, hmm Bloom? " He said grinning evilly. "Come in throne room after you dress yourself. " "Yes, master. " I said. He turned to leave. "Can I ask you something? " He turned head to look at me "What? " "Did I please you? " I asked. -I hope he won't say no.- "Yes. " He answered and left. -I'm most happy person in whole world!- I dressed myself and went in throne room.

Sorry, it's little shorter, but I think its good anyway. What do you think? Next chap will probably be battle.

What do you want to be in end? Two options: 1. Everything goes like it start and Darkar's dream about ruling magical dimension become true. or 2. Someone save Bloom in last second and they kill Darkar. Or something else? Please, tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry, but I wont continue this story. but I have new story, so please read it. And again, SORRY!


End file.
